


(Un)Finished tumblr prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Anon - Freeform, Collegestuck, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humans, Humanstuck, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rare Pairing, Shipping, Tumblr Prompt, alternative universe, cafestuck, cafestuck au, cat cafestuck au, cat cafesuck, couples, dave and jade are married, human trolls, idk whats the name for maze runner homestuck shit ughh, instrumentstuck, john and dave are like best friends, mazestuck, neighborhoodstuck, neighborstuck, runnerstuck, tumblr asks, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically some prompt stuff people send me to write about. Mostly katnep. And mostly unfinished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello. It is I, uhh fuck, i don' know how this works. Anyways hello first time using ao3. I have a tumblr account (no fucking shit) and if y'all want to know it. good luck finding it cause i aint gving you shit.
> 
> For Autisticwillsolace.  
> Finished.

"Karkat."

Karkat woke up with a slight jump. He turned to the left, to the right, to see where the rough, but soft voice was coming from. He could immediately cross off that it was no boy, but rather a young girl. Scratching his bed hair head, he took note it was rather a familar voice. A voice he heard millions of times. He tried to trace back all the way he could, all the way before coming in the Maze.

'Maybe one of the fuckasses?' he thought. It was worth a try.

"Any of you worthless shits playing some kind of idiotic game?" He whispered.

He blinked. And again. And again. Turning to the left he quickly shielded his maroon eyes as the crack of dawn hit him face on.

He grumbled to himself. "Of fucking course its just a dream. Wow how glad you thought of that, you fucking piece of pink shit you call a brain. Think of something useful for once."

As he laid down and went back to sleep some more, he heard HER again. 

"KARKAT!"

With the image of a girl with short, brown, curly hair, freckled face, and hazel eyes blooming with excitement.

He went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its dirty-snowball


	2. Collegestuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katnep college au where some crazy shit happens in Nepetata's dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Villalunae.  
> Unfinished.

"Okay, so this is what we gonna do."

Two college students sat on a long dark gray sofa, textbooks scattered on their feet. The boy, Karkat, was currently wearing a brown sweater and gray sweat pants, cheap beer resting on his lap. His unkempt hair was slowly swaying as the wind entered on his friends dorm. The moonlight shined on his tan face and his side lip ring, glimmering. He had an amused look, lips twitching with excitement.

On the other side sat the girl, Nepeta. She was wearing a dark purple long sleeve, with a dark green shirt ontop, both long enough to cover her shorts. Multiple romance movies sat on her lap, junk food surrrounding her. Her unbrushed hair was up in a ponytail, stranded hair curling around her face. Dark green eyes twinkling with excitement, as her face bloomed a large grin.

"It seems you two idiots are forgetting something rather important."

They both turn to Kanaya, Karkat's sister, and Nepeta's roommate. A lamp was giving her enough light source as she furiously scribbled on her notebook. She slammed her pencil on her desk, and started to push everything in her red backpack. As she zipped it up, she turned to look at them, arching an eyebrow.

"I would be delighted to join you, as you are a fun bunch when drunk. But, alas, I cannot, as the exam is in two days. An exam which is very important, the one you two SHOULD be studying for."

Nepeta waved her off, "Exactly! It's in two days. We have tomorrow to study! Plus nothing can ruin this! Doofus over here and yours truly had planned this months before. Ain't that right?"

Karkat turned towards Nepeta, snarling at her, "How the fuck am I a doofus, if anything, you're the idiotic one over here."

"Yeah keep dreaming Karkitty."

"Okay, listen here, you dumb fuck."

As the two bickered, Kanaya slipped her backpack on. She sighed and cleaned her throat.

"Now as you excuse me, I will be studying over the Lalondes. Fortunately, for you guys that is, I will be sleeping over for the next three days. So, you guys can, "she fingered at the beer," do anything without my supervision."

"Kanaya, we're old enough to drink beer."

"Ok, yeah sure. Just don't get that drunk. See you later." Kanaya closed the door and locked it from outside.

She sighed. "Knowing those two, they'll get drunk in the first two hours."

"Sheeesh, sometimes I think she's our babysitter. But imagine Porrim was here? Oh lord, I'ma stop talking or else she might actually come," Nepeta said, opening a bag of Doritos.

"Oh my god Nepeta, just shut your fucking mouth and pick a god damn movie. We don't have the whole god forsaken day!" Karkat whined, crossing his arms behind his head. With half-lid eyes, he turned to look at her.

Nepeta had a dorito half way in her mouth. She quickly turned to look at the black sky as she put the rest in her mouth. As she finished her food and opened her mouth, Karkat shoved a beer in her mouth, gently grabbing her cheek as she moved. Their eyes locked.

"Yes I fucking know its nighttime, just hurry the fuck up." Karkat quickly moved out of the way, zipping his sweater higher.

Nepeta took two huge gulps of the cold beer, and slammed it on coffee table. She took a handful of movies out of her lap and dumped it on Karkat, forcing him to sit criss-cross.

"You look at that pile and pick whatever movies you wanna watch. I'll pick my movies over here." She said, not making eye contact.

In twenty minutes, they got over twelve movies. They decided to watch Karkat's stack first. As Nepeta


	3. Friendly Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Karkat is new to the fucking neighborhood and some shit happens. Sollux is very ooc. ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i cant believe i uploaded this, hey at least i dont have anxiety or depression anymore. thanks anon for this prompt.
> 
> For Anon.  
> Finished(?).

"Nepeta, Meulin, can you guys go next door? I heard from bumble-bee that we might have some new neighbors! Sollux and Mituna are going to be here in five minutes, just wait until they come to deliver these cookies!"

Nepeta sighed, "I'm going to miss the Peixes family, Feferi was a great friend!"

Meulin hissed. "Meenah was super mean, freaking bully I tell you! Hopefully she goes to hell. Ha, she should, I mean I'm pretty sure her father is the devil!"

Their mother gasped. Grabbing a handful of peanuts, she threw them at Meulin, successfully hitting her in the face. Nepeta stifled a laugh. Just then the doorbell rang, helping Nepeta escape from the war happening in her kitchen.

Outside, the brothers talked wondering who the new neighbors were.

"Look Tuna, I'm pretty fucking sure they're into all that emo shit. I mean look at one of them, he had piercings in his lip and ears. And have you seen how he dresses? All black! Just wait, one of these days their hard-core music will wake the whole neighborhood!" Sollux said, as he zipped his dark green sweater on. Annoyed, he knocked rapidly.

Mituna laughed softly, "Yeah sure, I mean I guess the romance movies aren't theirs. Also I'm pretty sure I heard some "HARD-CORE" music yesterday coming from the oldest one. If hard-core you mean religious music. Also Nepeta has ear piercings too you know."

"OHHH WHO HAS ROMANCE MOVIES."

Sollux fell down as Nepeta jumped on both of them, Mituna crouching at the last second. Sollux groaned loudly, pushing the laughing Nepeta to Mituna.

"O-fucking-kay no more of that. And apparently the new neighbors." As he stood up, he wagged his eyebrows at Nepeta. "And if I remember correctly, they looking mighty nice. It would be sad if someone came and swo- FUCKING HELL MY BUTT!"

As Sollux fell down again, a cane came down on his no-no spot. Just as Mituna helped Nepeta, he was pushed to the ground, giggles immediately heard after. The cane pushed harder, making Sollux groan more, along with a cackle.

"Oh my! The mighty dragon apparently captured a weak human being. What should she ever do? She pushed harder and harder un-" "OH MY GOD TZ STOP I WANT KIDS! PLEASE ST- OH FUCK SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME!" "-til the citizen cried for help. The mighty dragon roared with laughter as she heard his pathetic cry for help." Terezi yelled, red hair bouncing up and down.

She was quickly tackled down as Nepeta said, "The huntress had spotted the horrible dragon! She bounced on top of her and let her claws sink in her hard scales! As she did, she let the citiz- TEREZI STOP I'M TICKLISH!" Terezi threw her cane to her side as she let her hands tickle Nepeta's stomach.

As all five of them were in the ground, Mituna and Latula still making out, Meulin stepped out, three bags full of different kinds of cookies. "Ready to go meet up with the Vantass family?"

"OHH SHE SAID ASS."

\------

13 minutes later, they were in front of the Vantas family. Well the younger ones were. Before they had came, the young and older ones had made a bet, in where who ever loses, had to knock on the door. The older ones won the bet and took two of the bags, who are currently hiding behind a giant bush, giggling their asses off.

Nepeta stood in front, a wide smile while she gripped on the bag. Behind her Terezi was grabbing Sollux's hair as he tried to trip her with his feet.

Nepeta fixed her dark brown hair and hid her three ring piercings on her ear with the side of her hair. She hadn't heard Sollux and Mituna talking about how the Vantas' looked, so she tried her best to look like a nice neighbor! Hey at least she was trying unlike her friends behind her and the others hiding behind the bushes giggling like high school girls.

She knocked one, two, three times as Terezi went to grab Sollux's glasses. The door opened as Sollux tried to punch Terezi, punching air instead.

Standing there with just a black sweater with the zodiac cancer sign, some dark gray dancing pants, was Karkat Vantas. He glanced at the two kids, raising his eyebrows as the boy punched the girl again, and instead knocked his glasses out of the girls hand. Sighing, he began talking, looking at the two teenagers behind Nepeta. Nepeta, with her eyes shut tight, began talking as well.

"Hello, my name is Nepeta Leijon and these are my friends Sollux Captor and Terezi Pyrope! We recently heard we got some new neighbors across the street and wanted to meet them. We go to Sburb High school. Maybe you'll go there too? Hopefully! It's good to kn-"

"Hey the names Karkat Vantas and I'm the youngest one in this hell-hole. I just recently came over here because my stupid father decided it was and I quote 'the best for the young minds of the future generation' kind of shit. I will be going to this S-something high school, I think Surb, Verb, Sburb, some shit like that. It's nice to kn-"

  Nepeta opened her eyes and Karkat moved his eyes, making full eye-contact. Honey eyes meeting dark brown eyes. No such movement was made, that is until Sollux threw his arm around Nepeta's neck, and Terezi basically stabbing Karkat in the ribs. Sollux squinted his eyes as he checked Karkat out. He made a disgusting nose as he saw Karkat blush.

"Holy shit you're fucking weird. Hey NP, don't be friends with him. He looks like a drug dealer. TZ investigate him."

"W-what? You can't boss me around. A- and anyways you just met him!"

"Sure thing partna!" Terezi yelled, grabbing Karkat by the wrist. Sollux started to push Nepeta back to the older ones, who were sitting criss cross applesauce kind of way, eating the younger ones bag of cookies.

"Nep, look, now I know he- NEP I SAID LOOK AT ME, now I know he's new and all, but you shouldn't be nice to him. I mean look at him right now. Does he look like a nice guy?" Sollux pointed with the hand wrapped around Nepeta's neck. Karkat was screaming his ass off while Terezi kept on hitting him with her cane like a bat hitting a baseball.

"I don't know? I mean Terezi is hitting him and that shit hurts like hell."

"No cursing, gosh NP I thought being friends with EQ helped you be a better person. Do I need to talk to him? Anyways, you're to fucking young to start cursing like some shitty drunker. Another reason to not talk to that little fucker over there with TZ."

"Sollux, you're older than me by less than two months."

"Shut the fuck up NP and listen to your sweet ol' brother. Now look at the shitty hair guy over there. Right now he's screaming his head off, another reason not to hang out with him." Karkat was screaming gibberish while Terezi tried to fix his bed hair. It was looking way shinier than before.

"I mean I would too, if Terezi was licking her palm and then rubbing it in my hair." 

"Stop. Just shut up I'm not done yet. Now look at him! My gosh Nepeta, he gave up! What if you guys were hanging out together when someone just comes from behind you and grabs one of you? My heart wouldn't take it! Oh my heart! It will be heart broken forever!" Sollux dramatically grabbed his shirt, making a pained expression.

Nepeta elbowed Sollux in the chest and yanked him over her, making his butt hit the grass. Nepeta let herself drop and laid her arms on-top of Sollux head. Sighing she started to talk.

"Ok first of all, all six of us took karate class, so I can protect myself, AND I train with Equius, so there's that. Second of all your 'partna' is fucking hitting him in the head with her metal cane, so he most likely black out. Third of all, he was screaming because an unknown girl was licking her palm and just smashing it in his head. Fourth of all, he looks like a nice guy, 'cause if I saw a random girl just hitting me, I would of just hit back right then and there. Now, as you excuse me I will save OUR new neighbor from the crazy girl over there."

Sollux just groaned and tried to grab her ankle, missing completely and falling face first.

"Why does she have to have that little 'crush' on him. They just meeettt Mittunnnaaaaaa help me seperate themmm."

Mituna sighed and wiped his mouth. The two girls were laughing their asses off while Nepeta tried to calm Terezi. At the end, Nepeta found the pressure point behind her neck, completely knocking her down (don't do this plz don't it might paralyze people or something worse kkthanxbai). She called the girls and went to check on Karkat.

"Lux, listen. Remember how Tula and I met?" Mituna sat down next to Sollux.

"NO. WE'RE TALKING ABOUT NEPETA AND THAT IDIOT OVER THERE."

Mituna ignored him. "We first made eye contact and once we did, we started to talk. Now look what happened. Dating for over three years."

"YEAH I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT SWEET INNOCENT NEPETA OVER HERE."

"Remember how Meulin and Kurloz met? New neighbors, young kids. Now look. Friends since twelve, dating since sixteen, now twenty."

"YEAH MEULIN WAS WEIRD WHEN SHE WAS YOUNG. THIS IS NEPETA WE'RE TALKING ABOUT."

"Yeah, Nepeta is sixteen years old. She's in that age."

"NO SIXTEEN IS TOO YOUNG."

Mituna face palmed. "You know what fuck you. Just because you haven't fallen in love doesn't mean nobody can."

"FUCK YOUUUU."

Mituna looked at the sunset. "Ahh young love... And this little fucker making things worse."

"YOUR'E MAKING IT WORSE!"

\----

Karkat groaned, hugging his pillow. He took a deep breath, smiling dreamily as he smelled something sweet.

'Oh sweet Jesus that kiwi smell.' Karkat thought, hugging it tighter. He pushed his head inwards, warmth completely overwhelming him. He stopped moving when he felt his pillow shift. Slowly he lowered his hand, meeting wet grass. He mentally moaned, a blush surrounding his tanned cheeks.

"MITUNA LOOK AT THIS BITCH. LOOK AT HIM. I'MA KICK HIM IN THE BA- NO LET ME AT HIM." Sollux hollered, Terezi and Latula holding him down. Mituna and Kankri were talking.

"So let me get this straight. Sollux over here is worried Nepeta, the girl next to Karkat, might start liking him. Personally I think it would never work out, but I have seen many relationships happening like this, so I might be wrong. It's a fifty/fifty chance." Kankri said, Karkat's older brother, crossing his arms. He was wearing a pink apron and a red sweater, with some black skinny jeans.

"Yeah basically." Mituna said.

Meulin walked over and hugged both of them by the neck."OH IT'S LIKE ONE OF THE ANIMES DIRK SHOWED ME WOWWWW."

All three of them turned to look at the teenagers.

Karkat sighed. He slowly rolled over on the lap, eyes connecting once again. Nepeta slightly giggled, pulling her hair behind her ear, three peircings shining brightly. Karkat smiled sheepishly, one arm still around her waist.

Looking down at her lap she smiled softly, "Welcome to the neighborhood. The name is Nepeta. Nepeta Leijon."

With half-lidded eyes, he responded, "Such a wonderful neighborhood. The name's Karkat. Karkat Vantas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mituna and meulin are okay, havent been in any accident. so they normal


	4. cat cafestuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Karkat gets soaking wet and he enters some cat cafe where nep works. also meenah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 1 am and im uploading this ok.
> 
>  
> 
> For Anon.  
> Finished.

"Holy shit it's so fucking cold. And it's fucking raining what the actual fuck. Thanks God," Karkat muttered, wrapping his sweater tighter. He checked his surroundings; noticing he was so far away from his apartment. 

"You fucking son of a bitch. I hate you so much. Oh I just wanna stab you guys."

Karkat was hanging out with the Harley-Egbert siblings and the Lalonde-Strider twins, Kanaya tagging along. They had decided to watch on a movie, a fucking Nic Cage one, because it was fucking Egbutt's turn and that fucking eggplant chose his Idol and why the fuck did he it was horrible. Half-way through the movie, John and Dave left giggling all the way to Jade's room. Not even five minutes later, Rose and Kanaya took off, shoving each other all the way to the guest room. They never left from the room, not even after Karkat left. Jade was the only one left, who apparently decided to show him her and her husband's collection of weapons. Which was leading to Jade's room, leading to seeing John and Dave trying on Jade's clothes and make-up, leading to them getting fucked up. 

After all that, John and Karkat were the only ones watching the movie, Dave still getting a beating from his wife. Karkat was just watching the movie, and didn't notice John standing up and going to the kitchen, that is until he felt a fucking pie on his face. Calling quits, he took a shower, borrowing some of Dave's clothes and taking Kanaya's sweater, which by the way was Karkats because he has some motherfucking comfortable clothes like wow. Once he was finished he left, throwing John the wet towel at the front door. 

Now here he was, with a good thirty-three minutes away from his apartment. And the fucking rain pouring a shit ton every passing minute.

"Gahh stop PEEING GOD." 

Karkat took off, accidentally stepping on some puddles. He scanned the places as he ran, crossing off the suspicious ones and the over crowded ones. At long last, he found two cafes, not crowded, but with a little twist for both.

The first one was called Makara's Paint Cafe, in where you paint while you drink some tea or some shitty coffee. But Karkat automatically crossed it out, remembering Gamzee Makara from high school. Fucking drugs and alcohol was not a good thing for Karkat, especially if you're desk neighbor for every single FUCKING class was someone who took both of them every minute. Some bad moments.

The second one, Karkat cringed, was called Leijon's Cat cafe, where you could fucking pet multiple cats while drinking some tasty tea. 

"Ok wow how can people stand this. I mean i'm into cat petting while drinking tea or some shit, but who chose the fucking paint for this shit. Are they fucking blind or some shit." Karkat said, not noticing someone was behind him.

"Sheesh some fucking attitude. Keep your mouth clamped up if y'all gonna enter. Don't want the manager hearing all them bad little words. Now move or you glubbing getting pushed."

Karkat turned around, noticing two thin braids of hair, along with hot pink glasses. The girl sneered.

"What you looking at? MOOOVE. I need to work." Karkat moved, squinting at her while she entered. His whole face changed expression when he heard the last sentence.

"Oh shit she works here? Wow now its more horrible. You know what fuck this, I'd rather be wet in a dry place than walking home."

Meenah turned holding the door. She smirked when he entered.

"Ha, bruh you glubbing gonna have some mini crushes when you see them hot smoking maids. Besides me of course."

Karkat snorted. "I just need shelter, and maybe some coffee or tea, whatever is best."

"Yes mister long pants."

Once she left, Karkat took out his phone, noticing Kanaya's text saying she'll be staying with Rose for today. He typed back and then went to Dave's message. The message just contained a video. Karkat smirked, deciding to save it later. 

He was busy replying to John when he heard someone clearing their throat. Sighing, Karkat took a deep breath, looked up, and lost his breath. 

Standing in front of him wearing a maid outfit was Nepeta Leijon, the young sister of Meulin Leijon, the manager of this place. Nepeta smiled, holding a tray.

"Hello, my name is Nepeta Leijon and I will be your maid today. Ready to order?"

Karkat decided to be a big boy and answered.

"Uhh... Y-yeah. Uhmm, w-what good warm drink goes with a boy looking for a place to stay dry?" 'Smooth Karkat, so fucking smooth.' Karkat mentally slapped himself.

Nepeta giggled. "Seeing how you're soaking wet and I doubt you want to get sick, I would recommend cinnamon tea. Helps you fight the cold."

"I'd take that please." 'Okay Karkat getting better. You can do this. You can do this.'

"Alright anything else? Wait hold on for a second." 'You can do THIS. YOU CAN D-'

Nepeta leaned forward, getting closer to Karkat. Karkat started to back up frantic eyes looking at everything, BUT in front of him. He felt his chair hit the wall, completely cornering him.

'I fucking hate myself just KILL ME.' He closed his eyes as he tried his best to calm the blushing. 

"Come here Pounce! Stay with this gentleman for now!"

He opened one eye, seeing Nepeta in front of him, holding a white cat. He quickly got himself together as Nepeta laid the cat down on Karkat's lap.

"Now that that's done, do you need anything else?"

"No thank you." 'REAL FUCKING SMOOTH DICK FACE.'

"Okay! Your tea will be right up!"

As soon as she entered the kitchen, Karkat heard a snicker.

"Real glubbing smooth wet boy. You better not get a crush on sweet ol' catfish otter there. Meulin would beat the shit outa you." Meenah had her maid outfit on, with the same hairstyle. She had a couple of dirty plates on her tray.

"W-who me? A c-crush? Pssh I got no crush on her!" Karkat whispered, eying the kitchen. Meenah hummed.

"Good. 'Cause she taken."

"Wait hold the fucking phone repeat that shit again." Karkat turned to look at her, narrowing his eyebrows. He took note her name was Meenah Peixes.

"Ye she taken. Taken by this cat who is currently sleeping in your lap. Wait hold the fuck up, he sleeping? On your lap? Ha fuck this shit, if he likes you you could take Nepeta any glubbing time. Gotta tell the crew Pounce found someone else to like. BRB bruh."

Karkat groaned and laid his head on the table. He felt the cat shivering as the door kept on opening letting air in. Gently, he brought the cat closer to his stomach, scratching behind the ear. 

Karkat stayed in that position, the cat purring, until he heard a soft giggle and some clatter above him. He slowly sat straight, trying not the move the sleeping cat. A sweet smell was going around.

"It seems he likes you. Pounce never gets attached to people this easily." Nepeta laid down the napkins, a cup of tea, and a plate of cookies. The cup of tea was on top of the napkins.

"Yeah, Meenah told me that already. Apparently he only sleeps on your lap and no ones else." Nepeta grinned for a split second.

"Well stay as long as you want. Hopefully the tea helps you!" As their eyes made contact, she winked at him, and practically skipped over where the girls were huddled up.

"Oh shit she winked at me."

Taking a quick sip of tea, he took out his phone. He tapped on Dave's number, messaging him all about the shit happening, even the Makara's Paint Cafe. He took small quick sips of tea, scratching Pounce's head. He took a cookie whenever he was free. 

Once he was done texting Dave, he looked at the window, noticing it was still rain, but not as hard as before.

"Well fucking shit looks like I'm going to walk in the rain." Finally grabbing the cup and taking a big sip, he notice something written on the napkin. He checked his surroundings, only noticing Meenah and another girl talking. Scratching Pounce, he took the Napkin.

Call me :33 (333)-xxx-xxxx my shift ends at 6:30

'Holy fucking shit.' Karkat started to smile. Deciding that he needed to leave quickly, he gulped the tea down. As slow and gently as he can, he picked the cat up and laid him at the cat step behind him. He stuffed the napkin in his pant pocket and took out a ten dollar bill along with a pen. Scribbling something on a piece of napkin he laid the ten dollar next to it.

Scratching Pounce one more time, he waved at Meenah as he walked to the door. 

"I'll be seeing you later blushing boy!" Hollered Meenah.

 

THE NAME'S KARKAT. TALK TO YOU SOON. (333)xxx-xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they talked about cats and dates.


	5. instrumentstuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat plays a fucking song with his guitar and someone sings, earning a shit ton of money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For...  
> Finished.

Strumming his guitar, Karkat hummed. People passed by, some leaving small tips. He was standing at the street corner; next to Harley's flower shop. Karkat bobbed his head as he reached the soft part of the song. Closing his eyes he didn't see a young girl silently sitting down.

"Yes, I do, I believe. That one day I will be where I was right there. Right next to you."

Karkat missed a chord, quickly turning to the side as the girl took her blue hat off. Feeling his lips twitch he looked down at his guitar.

"And it's hard, the days just seem so dark. The moon, the stars, are nothing without you."

The young girl laid her hat next to Karkat's guitar bag. She quickly glanced at Karkat looking away right away as they made contact.

"Your touch, your skin; where do I begin? No words can explain the way I'm missing you."

Karkat glanced at the girl, playing his guitar louder as she boom her voice. He unconsciously lip-singed the song.

"Deny this emptiness; this hole that I'm inside. These tears, they tell their own story."

She giggled as a man in his mid twenties laid a 20 dollar bill in Karkat's guitar case, leaving him in shock. Karkat glared at her, pushing himself to play harder.

"Told me not to cry when you were gone. But the feeling's overwhelming, It's much too strong!"

Karkat smirked, deciding to surprise her. She widen her eyes as he began.

"Can I lay by your side? Next to you, you. And make sure you're alright. I'll take of you, I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight."

Karkat made eye-contact, signaling for her to sit next to him. Not missing a beat, she sat down, continuing on with the song.

"I'm reaching out to you, can you hear my call? This hurt that I've been through, I'm missing you, missing you like crazy~!"

They shared a smiled, the girl ruffling Karkat's hair. They both ignored the flashes and the donators.

"You told me not to cry when you were gone. But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong~!"

They both closed their eyes, huddling next to each other as snow began to fall.

"Can I lay by your side? Next to you, you! And make sure you're alright. I'll take care of you! I don't want to be here if I can't be here if I can't be with you tonight~!"

Their heads touched, the young girl blushed as Karkat turned to look at her. Karkat stood up, standing in front of the girl.

"Lay me down tonight. Lay me by your side. Lay me down tonight!"

"LAY ME BY YOUR SIDE!"

"Can I lay be your side~? Next to you.... You~!"

Their heads were inches apart, smiling contently to each other. They quickly backed away as people began to clap, person by person dropping money, quickly filling up. Karkat scratched his neck. He turned to the girl.

"Thanks for singing, quite surprised someone actually knew the song. My name is Karkat Vantas."

The girl giggled. "It was a pleasure, and it's actually my favorite song! The name's Nepeta leijon."

"You wanna go for another?"

"Yeah, sure!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no
> 
> unfinished

Nepeta hummed. It was seven in the morning and was at her first class of the day. Beside her was her big brother, Equius and behind him was her sisters husbands’ brother, Gamzee. The empty desk beside him worried her, as the boy who usually sits there is never late.

The teacher began the lecture, the three young adults fully ignoring him.

“Any of you guys know where Karkat is? Im fur sure he’ll nefur furget his furst claws of the day,” Nepeta said, eyebrows arched. Even if they were in college, Nepeta kept with her cat puns. A bad habit hard to break, or to annoy the people around her. Nepeta knew it annoyed Karkat and Equius.

Nah don’t worry about it, sis. Karkbro would never forget his motherfucking first class, he’s too much of a nerd. Either he’s with Sol or he’s maybe hanging out with his motherfucking sista.” Gamzee said with a yawn. He went backwards bending his hands behind his head.

“I mean, yeah sure he always come motherfucking earlier than us, but who knows. Y’all should ask Eridan.”

The boy turned around once he heard his name. He smiled and made a small hand gesture. His hair was messed up, and his clothes were slightly wrinkled, which was unusual for him. Nepeta and Gamzee shared a glance, snickering slightly.

Equius slightly waved at him, a slight blush on his tanned face.

“Eribro seems happy. I wonder why…” Gamzee said, grinning.

“Well it seems, Karkat wasn’t with Sollux today…” Equius said, coughing.

The three college students snapped their heads as the teacher hit his desk with a ruler. Equius started to jolt down notes as the teacher began to speak.

“Now here the blood circulation travels to many places such as here “tap” and here” they moved the stick” can someone tell me what they are called?”

“I need to know so my sexy wife and I can have geeky sex. We gotta answer a question each thrust. Like shit man, I need to have some fun or else I’ll never get laid and be as grouchy as shorty McGuire.” A boy to the right said with a poker face. The girl beside him snorted, her two feet of pure raven hair bouncing. He slightly glanced at her before turning to look at the group, light shining from his shades. One of his eyebrows popped out under his shades.

The girl turned towards them giggling, “ It seems, ha, Karkat, isn’t here yet. Ma- oh my god- maybe he’s finally- jesus- getting LAID! HA!”

The two kids started pounding their desk, the boy falling down flat on his face. The girl started to laugh harder, hitting her knees under the desk.

Nepeta smirked. “Yeah sure, but I doubt it, he gotta pleasure himself ‘CAUSE HE’S TOO LONELY!” nepeta began to laugh, putting her head on the desk. Gamzee cackled, his curly hair swishing from place to place.

Gamzee began to sing, the other three following shortly.

“I’M SO LONELY. I’M MR LONELY. I HAVE NOBODY. FOR MY OWN GIRL OHHHH.”

“Oh sweet honey iced tea,” Equius yelped, trying to get away from the group. He scrambled to get away, going to his girlfriend, Aradia. She sniffed slightly, a smile glazed over her face. She patted his back as he put his head down.

“why, why do they have to be so loud! They don’t even do their work, and how dare they even mock Karkat. Fiddlesticks, I’m sorry for being so rude, please forgive me,” Equius said, his cracked sunglasses falling to the crook of his nose, showing worried icy blue eyes.

Aradia giggled. He turned to look at her, honey eyes meeting blue eyes. Equius felt calmness go thru his body. 

“ you know if it weren’t for them you wouldn’t have met me, nor any of the people you hang out today.” she raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. “I wonder if you would still be friends with ‘Authur’.”

Equius widen his eyes, blushing.

“Oh gosh, please don’t ever mention it again, that’s in the past, the part where NOBODY should know.”

She flashed her teeth, red lips stretching. She turned towards the front, and started to speak.

“Well anywho it seems going back here was a good idea, as our friends are getting extra work.”

He sighed and turned towards the group.

“It seems like I have to stay to help the teacher today. Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not gonna bother editing this shit. i wrote this in feb while on a bus to go someplace. i needed to write stuff because i had to sit close to a fucking kid who didnt shut up about free and snk like wtf man i dont wanna listen to that shit thats fucking old and why you gotta start making shit up that you saw this when my friend and i know you didnt and man now i just feel sorry for you talking about anime and how youre an otako or some shit and youre forcing people to watch shit they dont wanna watch holy fuck man youre the reason i stopped watching snk cause of you. eren this misaka that levi is boring no fuck that i love levi screw you ohhhh myyy goddd why did you buy merch that costed 30 bucks just to bring it to school and show it off that the next day a kid got a sharpie and scribbled on it and why did you keep saying my friend and i draw good and you wanna be us like wtf man thats just uncomfortable and weird esp since you kept on saying it every fucking time we started to draw why the fuck did you want to be on the things my friend and i saw holy fuck man thank god im never gonna see you again


End file.
